


Confessions over drinks: Jackrabbit Week Day 4

by edr



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I'll be uploading more of the story, Jackrabbit Week, M/M, alcohol will be consumed, in a couple weeks, it's just people act crack-y when they drink, just a drabble to start with, kinky dream sand will be mentioned, this really wasn't meant to be crack guys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edr/pseuds/edr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sneak peek at a story I'm writing currently. In this scene Jack and the other Guardians partake in a bit too much alcohol and some very personal things come into the light. Maybe a little OOC because of the alcohol, and I've added in some adult themes that obviously wouldn't have been mentioned in the books/movie. Jack reveals something to the other guardians that will change the way they see him, especially Bunny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack gently pushed open the window that North had left cracked for him. He floated inside, immediately feeling the warmth of the workshop envelop him. He ghosted down towards the floor, hearing North’s booming laughter above the steady din of toy-making. He figured that if any of the other guardians were there they would be in the kitchen; most of their ‘report meetings’ ended up going from pleasant socialization to ‘how many cookies can we fit in our mouths?’ within the first thirty minutes of arriving.

Jack sailed down one corridor after another, hearing the tinkling of dream sand and he wove his way through the elaborate illusions that Sandy had created. He finally reached the doorway to the kitchen to find all four other guardians, red faced and hunched together. Tooth looked like she would steam at the ears if she blushed any harder. Bunny had a satisfied smirk on his face as he concluded his sentence “-and then he licked it.”

“Ah! Jack!” North stumbled a bit as he got up from the bench, his face matching his shirt, “How you been?”

“I’m good,” Jack smiled, “What were you guys talking about?”

Toothiana immediately averted her gaze, face crimson once again. Bunny mumbled something that sounded a lot like ‘carrots’ and sandy’s dream sand immediately dissipated before it could materialize into what he was thinking. 

North covered for them “We were discussing romance, Jack.” And Bunny snorted.

“Romance?” Jack walked to the table and plunked himself down between Tooth and Bunny, grabbing a cookie and noticing the half filled bottle of North’s dark whiskey. Toothiana hiccuped as Jack carefully chewed his first bite, turning to those in the room.

“Well don’t stop because of me. Geez guys”. 

It was awkwardly silent for the next few moments before Sandy made a snowflake and a sun, quickly melting the snowflake.

“Oh that’s right!” Tooth exclaimed, “It’s almost summer! You’ll get some free time, won’t you Jack?” He narrowed his eyes at the change of subject, but answered, “I’ll actually still be pretty busy.”

“Wha’? Why?” Bunny asked, refilling his glass with the rich brown liquid, Jack wrinkled his nose at the smell of the hard liquor. They don’t usually drink.

“Well I’ve still got to finish frosting the northern hemisphere then regulate the currents and work on this global warming thing that everyone keeps freaking out about.” Jack said, although truly he knew that it was a it of a lie. He did need to get those things done. He just wouldn’t be doing them during the summer.

“You work on global warming?” North asked, taking a cookie for himself.

“Ehhh I don’t really have a big part in it. It’s mostly Seraphina’s stuff. She just makes all of us pitch in occasionally.” Before anyone could answer he nudged Bunny in the side and said, “So-- who was licking what?” The carrot cake in Bunny’s mouth proved to be much too crumbly for lungs to handle as the rabbit sucked in air. He sputtered, spewing crumbs across the table. 

“Uhhh... nothin’ mate. It’s just ahhh”

“Oh come on!”

“No! Don’t! I absolutely forbid it!” Toothiana was using her ‘queen’ voice, “He doesn’t need to hear all the vile things that you do in dark alleyways. Come along Jack, us virgins have to stick together.”

Jack didn’t miss a beat, “Heh- I’m not a virgin,” and realized that the table had gone completely still. 

Tooth’s eyes looked like they were about to pop out of her head. North and Sandy were both staring slack jawed and Bunny looked like he was about to burst from holding back laughter. 

He narrowed his eyes- surely they knew?

“I... But... you..I” Tooth seemed to have lost the ability to form complete sentences.

Surely Seraphina had told them? She was their friend!

He looked around for confirmation from someone.

“Wait... none of you knew--” He stopped himself. Maybe if they didn’t already know he wouldn’t have to say anything about--

“But you told me you had never been with a woman!” Tooth blurted out. 

Welp... things just got awkward....

Jack stared, feeling his face heat up as he realized that he had been assumed to be an unsullied heterosexual. It was both a little sweet and a little strange that his friends had seen him as some little innocent child, when they couldn’t be further from the truth. 

“Aww leave the poor larriken alone, Tooth. He ain’t a ba-by” Bunny’s voice seemed strained.  
He might never have to tell them.

North got up and pulled another glass from the cabinet, filling and offering it to Jack. The boy accepted, but didn’t actually want the alcohol inside it.

“I am going to need to be more drunk for this” North admitted pouring another measure and downing it.

Bunny had a smirk on his face, “We were tellin’ about our first times. Care ta share?”

Jack did not care to share, thank you very much, but didn’t want to be rude. They were finally attempting to pull him up to the ranks of ‘adult’ in the group and he didn’t want them to think that he couldn’t talk about a simple thing like sex.

“Not really much to tell.” He shrugged and took a sip of the heady liquid, instantly regretting it. 

Tooth had sat back down in her chair, eyes trained on Jack’s face intently. 

“One night stand?” Bunny said, all knowing. 

“Mmmm... not really.” They were getting pretty close to the subject that Jack didn’t want to discuss. Him.

“OH?” North’s voice was louder than he expected and Jack laughed, “A boyfriend”.

Jack made a non-committal sound. Maybe he should have said yes. They would have probably been appeased with that answer.

“So not a boyfriend and not a one night stand... don’t tell me ya paid for it?” Bunny said horrified and Jack slugged him in the arm.  
“Eww! No! Geez- I’m not that desperate” 

“So... what is he to ya?” Bunny said

“I don’t know... significant other?” Jack found this conversation being more awkward then he envisioned.

“Wait, you guys aren’t together now, right?” Tooth chimed in. Jack went red in the face and the table exploded into shouts.  
“You had a boyfriend this whole time and you didn’t tell me!”

“Haha Good for you Jack!”

“I may cark it! Frostbite ya’ been holdin’ out on us!”

“Who is he?!” Jack felt his face flushing

“Ya should have him round”

“WE HAVE PARTY!”

“Is he free tonight?” He could hear the pounding of his heart in his ears

“Betcha he’s a bit of a blighter, ain’t he mate?”

“What’s his name” He felt like he couldn’t feel his body, like it wasn’t him sitting there under the barrage of questions.  
“Do you live together?” 

“How long have ya been together?”  
“He is elemental, no?” Jack couldn’t take it anymore:

 

“STOP!” He yelled and the other guardians sheepishly quieted down. Sandy’s dream sand had been melding into shapes so fast that it took a while to slow it’s momentum. Jack felt his heart in his throat. 

“Okay... I don’t really know how... I mean, I thought that you all knew... because Seraphina doesn’t really keep it a secret... but I... I’m... married.”  
There was absolute silence at this confession. Jack didn’t know how to go on, but forced himself to, babbling out something that he hoped made sense.

“It was arranged and I don’t see him very often. We don’t really speak and he doesn’t even know that I’m a guardian. I don’t think he’ll be coming to many parties... He’s just not the type.” The other guardians were looking at him with something that he could only describe as pity. 

“I... I don’t want this to change anything. When I’m with him I’m a different person than when I’m with you guys. Can we just forget all this and--”  
“You’re married?” Bunny’s mind seemed to catch up to his mouth and he stammered, “But... but I thought you had been alone before Manny chose you.”

“Well... no... not completely alone. I go live with him every year for a while.”  
“Why don’t you live with him all the time?” Tooth asked, he could hear the sadness in her voice. He didn’t want to but he felt a burning resentment pool in his stomach. She shouldn’t feel sorry for him. He was a winter spirit. It was common knowledge that Seraphina married off all the elementals to keep peace in the realms. 

“It’s not a big deal, he just has a lot of work to do and so do I.”

“What he spirit of?” North asked, almost reverently, empty whiskey glass in hand. 

Jack was silent for a while. 

“Jack?” Tooth could see the tears forming in the corners of the younger’s eyes. 

“I... don’t really want to talk about this anymore.” He mumbled standing.

“Wait Jack, we didn’t mean anythin‘ by it.” Bunny spoke up again. Sandy nodded emphatically.

“Sit Jack, we change subject.” North said.

“No... I’ll just go.” Jack said, but Bunny wasn’t having any of it.

“Listen mate, we’re just tryin’ to get to know you better. If ya didn’t want to talk about it then ya shouldn’t have mentioned it.”  
Jack bristled, “Oh, and be thought of as a child for the rest of my existence. I’m just trying to fit in, not spill every single secret I have.”

“You do fit in Jack--” Tooth started but Bunny interrupted her.

“Listen, mate. I get that ya might not wanna talk about it, but at some point yar gonna have ta trust us.”  
“I just...” Jack was at a loss for words. Bunny stood up, the anger fading from his face as he crossed to him.

“We’ve all had heartbreak, Frostbite. We all have our regrets. Tooth is still a virgin cause she’s too nervous ta go out with anyone, North is a giver and always ends up with his heart in shambles. I lost my entire race and my mate and eva since then I’ve been a complete sluzza, and Sandy is inta some really kinky stuff.” Jack felt his face go red as the rest of the guardians shuffled awkwardly, “But tha’s all okay. We let each other know all the weird and scary and sad stuff in our lives cause we all know that the others have got stuff just as bad.”

Jack felt like he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time.

North chimed in “You don’t have to tell us anymore. Not till you are ready”.

Bunny lead Jack back to the table.

“Really? Kinky stuff?” Jack joked as he slid back into the booth. Sandy shrugged and Bunny whispered “Dream whips” into his ear. Jack shivered. 

 

As the banter continued Jack felt the pressing need to tell them. They were his friends. His allies. They already knew and accepted that he was in an arranged marriage. It shouldn’t matter who it was with right? He felt an uncomfortable shame spread through his whole body. Being a virgin or a slut or even a hopeless romantic was better than what he was.

To keep his fingers busy and mind muddled he began to drink more and more of the whiskey, feeling himself getting giddy as the night wore on.

At one point he remembered dancing on the table with Bunny to North’s echoing voice singing some form of Russian’s drinking song. Tooth had taken to performing aerial feats for shots of the recently opened vodka bottle and even Sandy’s dream sand seemed slurred and fuzzy. 

 

At some point their conversation became serious again. Jack had never been this drunk in his life and he felt like this probably wasn’t a normal thing for the other guardians as well. Bunny was telling them another raucous tale of a one night stand and his- unique- flexibility when Jack suddenly broke--

“Hades!” His voice cracked as he confessed, his stomach tying in knots as the others turned to face him, “I’m married to Hades!”

Bunny turned his drunken grin to him, “Pssshhh! What? No, you’re not!”

Jack took a deep breath, “Yes, I am. Oh gods... I swear I didn’t want it to happen, but I had to to keep the balance.”  
“Wait... are you being serious?” Tooth managed, although she looked like she was about to pass out, “The dead guy?”  
“The god of death, yeah. Hades.”  
Bunny took a moment before saying, “Wait... so... you’re the queen uh tha Underworld?” 

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-


	2. Need a little help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need a bit of help deciding things.

Alrighty-roo. There have been a couple of plot bunnies running around now that I'm actually sitting down and working out the details of the plot.  
I've got the beginning and most of the middle and I still need a concrete climactic ending.   
Now here's where you guys come in. I'm gonna explain the basics of the plot here so if you want to be completely in the dark for the actual story STOP READING NOW.

After I have explained my 'set-in-stone' ideas I would like some help deciding on some details, kapeesh?   
If you do offer help or give me an idea that I run with I will definitely give you co-author credit! Love you guys :)  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

First some Greek Mythology:  
When Persephone was taken to the Underworld, Hades agreed to allow her access to the mortal plain during spring (that's why the earth blooms during that time).   
You should also know that the Greeks placed coins on the lips of the deceased to pay Charon, the ferryman that would allow them into the Underworld. If they couldn’t pay they were forced into limbo, forever drifting in nothingness. 

Now for how I'm gonna explain the thing:  
(All of this will be explained in the first chapter so you’re not going to be spoiled too much.)  
In my story it has been hundreds of years after that story was believed to be true. The Greek Gods and Goddesses were real spirits that had believers and could be seen in the mortal world if they wanted to be. After time went on and the world changed, their believers got older and died without new believers being created and many of the Greek Gods and Goddesses became less powerful.

Some even were close to being mortal and (basically) nonexistent. The most powerful Gods (Zeus, Hades and Poseidon especially) still have enough believers to actually be a threat to the mortal world if they wanted to. Many people believe in Hell, and Hades is able to draw their belief to fuel his existence.

He controls the underworld and the demons that live in that realm. He potentially destroy the entire world with them if he wanted to, but he doesn’t because, as a society, keep having these things called babies- which in turn allows him to have even more believers and later victims.

But that doesn’t keep him from threatening annihilation to get whatever he wants. There came a point when Persephone lost enough followers that she was basically mortal in the few months a year that she was on Earth. She finds a way to kill herself fully, and stays in the half-world between earth and the underworld to forever wander. 

Hades goes ape-shit crazy when this happens. He truly loved Persephone, but she couldn’t handle how cruel the Underworld was. He attacks the world above with demons, blaming the people for allowing her to become weak enough to kill herself. Seraphina stops him and says that she will take Persephones’ place with him, but he refuses her. He says that he wants four of her most powerful spirits, ones that were immortal no matter if they had believers or not, to come and live with him.  
 Seraphina agrees and arranges for four elementals to live with him in the months opposite of their own season. 

Where the story begins:  
 It is almost May (about two years after Pitch’s defeat) and Jack is getting more and more antsy as his trip to the Underworld approaches. He will be there from the beginning of may to the end of July. The other guardians notice his nervous demeanor and become suspicious that being married to the king of the underworld isn’t the worst thing Jack was keeping from them.

On the day that Jack must meet at the portal for the exchange the other guardians follow him. When the portal opens Aero (the spirit of fall) switches places with Jack. As the portal is about to close, Bunny notices that Aero is bleeding heavily. They run to him and before the others can stop him Bunny jumps through the portal (which closes for three months). 

Okay so that was more detailed then I had planned, but that’s basically the first two chapters.   
Now here’s where it gets tricky. There is going to be torture. There is going to be gore.  
Bunny is going to be forced to watch some of it. 

But... what. do. I. what? ehhhhh....  
There are so many ways I could take the torture thing>> I mean they are married, so there will definitely be sex, but I don’t know if Jack will ever get any pleasure from it?  
(^help me decide that)

Also I had one plot bunny that’s been itching at the back of my mind. I know that not everyone likes it, but it is something in Greek mythology that happens quite often. And that is Mpreg.   
Now, I’ve never written it, but I was a pre-nursing major who worked at a birthing center for a year as an intern and I know a LOT about chicks having babies. I know how to make it seem realistic. 

That being said- it would not be realistic. Jack would be pregnant with a demon, and being a snow-spirit-gone-walking-dead I doubt that he would have a regular human gestation period anyway.

If you guys want Hades to force him to bear a child I’ll write it. It’s good basis for physical and psychological torture and I could do a lot with it that would probably be heart wrenching.   
If you guys absolutely hate the idea just let me know. I will NOT be talking about what my decision is so it will be a surprise for all of you :)

Also if you guys have any kind of torture/weird sex/ kink stuff that you would like to show up please comment or send me a message on tumblr the-other-em.

Have a great weekend!!


	3. Announcement!!!

Okay! The announcement that you've all been waiting for! I've FINALLY written the first chapter and posted it. I've actually been done with it for a while, but have been putting off editing it while I've set up my blog. Speaking of blogs... all of you should go over to my brand new RP blog that will directly correlate to this story. You can interact with Jack as he lives in the Underworld :) I thought it would be fun! Thanks

[The Persephone Chronicle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/935353)

[Tumblr](http://jack-frost-of-the-underworld.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys :)

**Author's Note:**

> So not really AU but more like a bit UA with some OOC-ness that you wouldn’t really see in a children’s movie. This story should be posted soon, but I’ll break down. 
> 
>  
> 
> I absolutely LOVE Greek mythology and I feel that the greek gods would be able to work in the universe of ROTG. I’ll have to tweak some stuff obviously, but the basic premise is Jack is in an abusive relationship with Hades, but keeps the emotional and physical torture to himself. Bunny becomes insanely jealous that Jack is taken and the story will blossom from that. 
> 
> It’s still in the works. I have no idea how I’m gonna end this thing, but yeah. It’s basically all I’ve got for today’s prompt. 
> 
> So be on the lookout for the first chapter in the coming weeks!


End file.
